Sati
NO LONGER UPDATED 'Appearance' Height: '''Average mobian heigh '''Build: Average Main color: '''Golden '''Markings: '''Brown stripes along her body, brown hands, Brown band on her tail and brown stripe in her hair. White fingers and toes, white tail tip as well as hair tips. '''Skin color: '''White muzzle and chest '''Eye style and color: '''Oval shaped, empty eye sockets '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Two bangs on each side of her face, hair in the back is braided and the braid rests over her shoulder '''Other noticeable features: *'Hybrid -' Hybrid between and echidna and tiger. Most of her build is echidna but her fur and markings very obviously tiger. Tail is short with the typical echidna crook in it. *'Eyes -' Has no eyes anymore as she clawed them out. Was born with blue eyes which turned red after being cursed *'Claws -' Grew her nails out which are a distinct brown Overall clothing style: Wears a blue and white dress with brown edges. Basically has a huge crossshape at the front. Wears blue bracelets on eahc wrist. Wears blue boats with open toes. Lastly wears a 'blind'fold over her eyes 'Personality' Likes *Positive attention *Company of Julius *Being alone Dislikes *Being a hybrid *The curse Fav drink: Soda Fav food: Liquorish Personality: *Withdrawn *Quiet *Short temper *Envious *Bottles up *Negative self image *Violent streak *Suffers from intense auditory hallucinations 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *- Weaknesses: *Can't see *Lacks combat skills 'History' *Born to Darwin and Kay-ti in a doomed timeline *7 minutes younger than Julius *Grew up being called horrible names because of her hybrid nature *Never let that get to her and kept on with her head raised high *Had quite a lot of friends who were okay with her hybrid genetics *Notices Julius sinking into depression despite being the prodigy and always praised *Tries to help him out as much as she can while she feels like she is stuck in his shadow *Mother dies during a mission, striken with grief *Zone starts showing signs of crumbling *Finds out and tells Julius about it as he starts working on a zonehopping machine *Can't do much till he finished it *Starts zonehopping with him *Gets seperated from her father *Ends up in the current zone during the echidna/tiger war *Oopse bad timing *Stays out of most of the drama *Talon and Basker rear their heads *Gets cornered and sexually assualted by Basker with full intention of knocking her up, even going as far as using bloodmagic to make this fact *Curse Basker had was transferable and cursed her ass as well *Pretty much a complete wreck during the rest of Talon and Basker's rampage *Delphi-ne offers to help out *Moves to the tribe as her sanity slips due to being unable to sleep at all thanks to the curse *Suffering from bad hallucinations and ends up clawing her eyes out after seeing her reflection *Slipping more and more in the combination of trauma and lost sanity *TRIES to deal with her pregnancy as well *Gives her life birth to Eliot *Sees him as a reason to keep trying to continue life 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Is very much a complete mental wreck with unpredictable moods, FUN! Category:Archive